Air vents in automobile interiors, through which air flow is directed for the comfort of the passengers, typically are provided with elements to permit the vents to be opened or closed, and to permit adjustments of the direction of the air flow exiting the vent. The vent typically is located in a dashboard, but may be located elsewhere. The vent may be partly defined by a housing.
For example, in the prior art, the air flow through the housing in the vent is controlled by louvers located at an exit portal through which the air flow exits the vent. These louvers may be movable between open and closed conditions, e.g., vertically (i.e., up or down) or horizontally (i.e., side to side) by a user.
The typical automobile interior vent may include other elements that are movable relative to each other, to enable the user to direct the flow of air as the user desires. However, as is known, the air flow inside the conventional housing may be directed partially against internal surfaces of the housing. This is undesirable because of the turbulent air flow and inefficiencies that result.